


filtered message

by curtailed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, M/M, Pining, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck, kind of, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtailed/pseuds/curtailed
Summary: Dave meets a mildly-unfamiliar person in the Furthest Ring.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	filtered message

**Author's Note:**

> Redrom Davekat is awesome. Redrom Solkat is my OTP. So naturally, they will end up in a story together.
> 
> Also in this verse Terezi hasn't set out to find Vriska yet.
> 
> Just a quick filler piece while I work on my longfic! I might post another one-shot to fill in the gaps before kickstarting Part 2, so heads up on that.

i swear to god lalonde if this is some class a bs again --

...

jesus

huh

why am i lookin at a big fuckin black hole

i mean why can i even see it its a black hole

not supposed to have any weird light shit coming out of it

supposed to be like

dunno

kinda invisible

okay rose seeing the shitty remnants of the green sun has been super enlightening

learnin enough stuff to fill in fake textbooks

unless this is some trippy weird dream bubble shit that somehows still a thing

...

wait jesus christ is that a

...

hey

hey you can you hear me

just give a little wave or somethin

wh0's there.

random human popping by

youre a troll though

is someone speaking t0 me

wait i dont recognize you

im kidding i do

youre the guy that popped like a balloon when me an rose showed up at the meteor

then you were half dead??

how the fuck d0 you kn0w that?

cmon man you recognize the clothes here right

this nice red god tier shit

red?

KK?

um

dave works fine man

oh.

y0u're one 0f the humans.

i'm half blind, dude, i didn't even see y0u coming.

cool

...have we talked before?

uh

i dont think so

do you remember which human i am

n0.

don't really care either.

yikes

AA t0ld me you all w0n, so why are you here?

you mean aradia

is she close around

pr0bably.

can't see much these days.

yeah we did win

bunch of us got a free sweet trip to this planet weve got

all trolls and humans and fucking adorable carapacians

you ever seen a cute carapacian dude like the mayor

the cuddliest organism ever

i haven't.

thats like saying you never breathed bro

anyways

we still have some weird dreams sometimes

like id snooze off and id find myself on my planet again, but im like all in my normal clothes

how are y0u dreaming in the furthest ring then?

i'm sure as hell still alive.

half, at least.

...not sure

okay.

did y0u want something?

cant a bro just make conversation with another bro and pass it off smoother than silicone plushies i swear

...

man youre not a conversationalist are you

if you want t0 talk to aradia, you'll have t0 wait a bit.

usually it's just her and me going ar0und the remaining dream bubbles.

clean up the mess.

guide 0ur random cl0nes to the final place.

final place?

there's no sburb anym0re, genius.

the ghosts have t0 go s0mewhere, and it's me and AA's job t0 escort them.

like psychopomps

sure.

but afterwards would you just pop down by our new planet

chill with some friends

catch up a little

not gonna lie i dont know the two of you really all that well

but that sounds like a depressing as hell job

saying bye to your permanently dead friends

yeah, that's why i stayed behind f0r today.

need t0 take a breather.

AA's damn str0ng if she can just go ar0und the bubbles and still smile.

so would you come down to earth c then

i bet your friends miss you

i don't pay t00 much attention t0 the living, sorry.

wait.

0kay, i'm vaguely starting to remember y0u.

you're the one that previ0usly had those d0uchey triangular shades, right.

man dont harp on the kamina shades

me and TZ found y0u first, eheheheh.

you're the 0ne she slobbered all 0ver, huh.

uh

nah

we kinda broke it off and stuff

like were still good friends, but i guess thats it

still make shitty comics for each other

i see.

metaphorically.

TZ's at y0ur weird earth c, then.

yup

yeah, it'd be cool t0 talk to her.

wh0 else?

ummm

my sis

rose

bright orange sari ringing a bell?

not really.

okay but kanaya's with her

like

with WITH her

yeah, dave, i c0uld guess that one 0ut.

lol 0kay, KN's chill.

theres some other humans if youre curious

i'm not.

k

um

...

what's wr0ng?

i mean

i kinda cant help but notice youre not asking for a name here

i'm pretty sure that's all of my friends that are still alive.

like

uh

....

can't read minds, dude, spit it out.

...

...karkat?

....

...

he's n0t my friend.

what really

like i heard yall two talk on the meteor, seemed pretty compadre to me

unless im missing something here

you kn0w your quadrants and everything?

pretty hard not to

yeah, so he was my matesprit.

i'm still pretty c0nfused by it, since we never actually declared it.

and we're not g0ing to fucking pail at six sweeps, jegus.

i haven't even talked t0 him for sweeps.

....

g0gdamn, i fucking miss him.

maybe that's why i'm not t00 pitched to dr0p by?

he'll probably kill me f0r leaving him.

....

FUCK, i didn't want to.

i was s0 goddamn tired that day.

tired of all this bullshit and sgrub crap and all these friends dying 0ut here like flies.

....damnit.

....

uh.

you're being surprisingly quiet.

...

you were his matesprit?

dunn0 if we still are.

i hope, but i'm n0t expecting him to wait f0r me.

he probably m0ved on.

er

he kinda has

....0h.

...are you going to ask who

no.

its me?

0kay.

okay, yeah.

...

are you going to...i dont know, ask some stuff about him

hes doin fine and everything

i kn0w.

he deserves it.

...are you not going to chew me out for

"stealing" KK?

no.

so we got your blessing, thanks uncle

....

n0t my place to decide, man.

like, what d0 you want me t0 say? that i'm jealous? miserable? happy?

yeah, i'm jeal0us, but not 0f you.

well, maybe a little.

but that's h0w shit's supposed t0 be.

i can't make him happy when i'm out here and he's trying t0 lead the rest of y0u to win, and i'm t00 much of a c0ward to keep living and talk t0 him.

did you kn0w i was the first to find his 0ut blood c0l0r?

he just came crying to me and t0ld me that if i had to cull him at least i sh0uld make it painless, and he trusted me to d0 so.

t0 give him a mercy kill.

and yet he still cared for all 0f us assholes, even when we were all trying t0 kill each other. 

that's who y0ur fucking matesprit is, dave.

he'll beat himself up to the literal end 0f the world as l0ng as the rest of y0u are safe.

maybe -- 

....

maybe that's why i pitied him so much.

he deserves it.

he deserves s0meone that actually gives a damn about him.

...

you did though

i still d0.

i don't want t0 forget him, ever.

i --

....

did he ever mention me?

im sorry

n0, no, that's g00d, i don't want him t0.

i want him to f0rget me.

he doesn't need baggage anym0re.

...

yeah, sorry ab0ut all this shit.

its fine dude i get it

okay.

can y0u promise me s0mething?

ill hear it out man

just....

just take care of him, 0kay?

...

i swear on my life ill try

good.

that's g00d.

im...

uh

are you supposed to be this blurry

no....?

oh shit

shit

i think im gonna wake up soon

will y0u ever return here?

i

uh

i dont know

ive never dreamed a place twice ever since we won

0h.

but it was okay talking to you

um

sollux.

sollux, right

...

did you want to say something

say what

i can give karkat a message from you

if you want

....

youll probably have to make it quick though

cant really focus on your silhouette now

....

...sollux?

just tell him i

....

i'm s0rry.

and i miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> not canon compliant sorry ppl
> 
> if any of you ever write some super long redrom solkat fic like holy moly let me know i'm 100% down for that


End file.
